


The Man in the Mask

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Halex, Hank Being Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Hank gets dragged to a masquerade ball by Raven where he meets a handsome stranger. After a one night stand, Hank doesn’t see the man the next morning, but he gets a call for Charles asking him to TA for one of his classes. When Hank arrives at the university, he meets Alex Summers, who is everything but kind to Hank.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly took me an hour last night to write because I was soooooo invested into the idea of Hank meeting Alex in this way. Enjoy!!

Raven tosses Hank a black masquerade mask. “What’s this for?” He studies the object in his hand, feeling it was made out of a hard plastic with suede over it. 

“What do you think it’s for? A masquerade!” Raven beams as she falls alongside Hank’s couch, sprawling herself on it. “Charles and Erik are hosting a party at the Hellfire Club and we’re all invited!”

“You know I don’t like parties-

“Oh come on, Hank!” Raven looks at him with disbelief. “It’s one night! All you have to do is wear a mask and a tux for a couple of hours, dance, and have fun!” Hank sighs defeatedly knowing he can’t say no to Raven. 

“Fine,” he agrees and Raven cheers. “Only two hours, though,” he says firmly and Raven nods in agreement. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to wear my glasses with this though,” he mumbles. 

Raven smirks. “Contacts, Hank,” she gets off of the couch and grabs her purse. “I’ll be back to pick you up at six, be ready!” She leaves Hank’s apartment then, leaving him be.

Hank stares back down at the mask, examining the mask in his hand once more. He takes his glasses off and places the mask on his face, his surroundings fuzzy around him without his glasses on. Hank takes the mask off and puts his glasses back on, heading to the bathroom to search for his contacts. Hank hates wearing his contacts, they always feel itchy and he feels like he’s just not himself when he wears them. 

He glances down at his watch to see it’s a quarter to five already. Hank strips out of his clothes and heads towards the shower, taking his time washing his hair and his body as he doesn’t really want to go out tonight. He’d rather stay home and watch Jeopardy, but maybe getting out of the house to have some actual fun would be good for him. 

Hank dries himself off before changing into his tux. He combs his hair back and takes a deep breath before popping his contacts in. He blinks a couple of times to get used to them before sliding on the black mask Raven gave him. Hank had to give himself credit, he does look handsome, in a nerdy sort of way. 

Just as he leaves the bathroom, he hears a knock at his door announcing Raven’s arrival. When Hank opens the door, he sees Raven dressed in a gold ball grown, her blonde hair thrown up into a slick bun, and a white mask across her eyes. 

“You look great,” Hank says to her in awe and Raven giggles.

“Can say the same for you,” she loops her arm with his as they start to walk down to her car. “You clean up nice, McCoy. Maybe some lucky guy will snatch you up tonight,” she muses.

Hank rolls his eyes at that, he really doubts that he’ll meet someone tonight. “Yeah right,” he snorts as he gets in the passenger seat of Raven’s car.

“You never know,” she sings as she shoves her dress into the car and starts to drive off. “Charles has a lot of friends, a lot of friends _your_ age, I’m sure you’ll meet someone,” Hank grunts and turns to look out the window, watching as the sun starts to sink closer to the horizon.

-  
They pass numerous buildings in Westchester till they reach the city. The flashing neon yellow lights of the Hellfire logo stick out against the dull buildings of the rest of the city and Raven parks her car right up front. 

Raven turns to face Hank with a serious look. “What’s your name?”

“Hank?”

“No,” she sighs. “You have to come up with a fake name. I’m Mystique, Charles is Professor X, and Erik is Magneto. What’s your name?”

Hank thinks for a moment, trying to think of a cool name. “Henry,” he decides on. “It’s not like I go by Henry anyway so no one will know it’s me.”

“Alright Henry, are you ready?” Raven beams as she opens up the car door and gets out. Hank follows her, looping their arms together as they walk into the club.

Hank was expecting the Hellfire Club to look like the an actual nightclub, but instead, it’s a large ballroom lined with numerous tables all draped with a silver table cloth and a large dance floor in the center of the room right in front of a grand staircase leading to an upper level of the club. 

“I’ll be right back,” Raven quickly tells him before unlooping her arm with his and disappearing into the crowd of people. 

Hank sees people everywhere and he’s starting to feel uncomfortable. There is no wall for him to stand against by himself either since every square inch of the room is occupied by a person. He heads towards the stairs since a lot of people were avoiding them and he’s already starting to feel overwhelmed. Hank excuses himself as he makes his way past the crowd of people and up the stairs, going to the right when he reached the top level.

The floor consists no more of a long hallway with numerous doors, possibly bedrooms for those who want to use them, Hank assumes. He takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling like he can breathe again.

“Don’t want to be here either?” Hank jumps as he turns to see a man in a tux similar to Hank’s with a white masquerade mask standing a couple feet away from him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he gives a small smile in apology. “I’m Havok.”

“Henry,” Hank replies and he sees the man flash the brightest smile Hank’s ever seen. 

“I think you’re the only one here with a fairly normal name,” Havok steps closer to him, allowing Hank to get a better view of him. Whoever Havok is, he has blond hair and very beautiful blue eyes, making it hard for Hank to look away from them. “Or is that your actual name?”

Hank blinks at the question, having to look away from those eyes and bright smile to gather his thoughts together. “No, it’s not my name,” he lies. Well, it’s not a name that Hank goes by _daily_ so it’s only a partial lie, right?

“So why did you pick the name Henry?”

“Why did you pick the name Havok?” Hank retorts, not wanting to admit his lack of creativity when choosing a fake name. 

Havok flashes those pearly whites once more and Hank’s nearly blinded by it, having to look away once again. “Let’s just say I cause a lot of havoc,” he laughs and Hank’s never heard anything lovelier than Havok’s laugh. “So Henry, what are you doing here?”

“Friend dragged me,” Hank mumbles, looking back at Havok, but focusing his gaze on his chest, which looks toned from the way his tux clings to him. “You?”

“Just here to support a friend,” Hank nods in understanding. “So are you going to stay up here the whole time or can I drag you downstairs and dance?”

Hank meets his eyes, seeing Havok’s being serious. “You want to dance with me?” Havok nods, looking at Hank now with a slightly weird expression. “Are you sure?” Havok grins and Hank has to start containing himself when he smiles.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure,” he steps closer to Hank and extends his hand. “May I have this dance, Henry?” Hank stares down at his hand and takes it, letting Havok lead him back downstairs to the party and in the center of the dance floor. 

Hank’s hands immediately move to his waist and Havok wraps his arms around his neck as slow music starts to play and people around them start to dance.

“So Henry, tell me about yourself,” Havok says with a smile.

“There’s not much to tell,” Hank mumbles as he stares past Havok, trying to scout Raven out in the crowd but he can’t seem to find her. Sighing, Hank looks back to see Havok is still waiting for an answer. Damn those blue eyes. “I study history in my free time as I finish up my PhD in genetics,” he answers. 

Havok lets out a low whistle. “Damn. What’s a hot guy like you doing in that field?” 

Hank looks down at Havok with complete and utter shock. “I’m sorry, I must’ve misheard you but did you just call me hot?”

“Yeah,” Havok replies bluntly. “You’re hot and from what it seems you’re fucking smart too. Where have you been hiding?” Hank feels himself starting to blush at the flirtation. 

“In my apartment,” he mumbles and Havok laughs, making Hank’s chest warm up at the sound, a sound he could get used to hearing. Hank cracks a smile too and he sees Havok just stare at him now, making Hank blush. “What about you, Havok? What do you like to do?” Hank asks in hopes to seize the awkwardness of just staring at each other. 

“I’m in college too, majoring in education, don’t know why though,” he sighs. “Just to get an easy teaching job I guess.” 

Hank nods in understanding. “Do you not like what you’re doing?” 

Havok shrugs. “I mean I do, it’s just I’m struggling with one of the classes I have to take which just kills motivation,” he sighs. 

“Which class?”

“Physics.”

Hank starts to smile, feeling his giddiness for science starting to rise. “I think I can help you with that,” he beams. “I know physics like the back of my hand.”

Havok grins and his arms around Hank’s neck pulls him down a little closer. “I owe you one, Henry.”

Hank shrugs. “Don’t mention it,” he sees Havok lick his lips and Hank feels a nervousness starting to rise inside of him. Does he want to _kiss_ him? “Can I-uh get you something to drink?”

Havok shakes his head, keeping his eyes locked with Hank’s. “I’m good, thanks,” he licks his lips once more and Hank’s focused on the way his lips glisten after his tongue brushed up against them. Hank also starts to think about how nice his lips look. One kiss couldn’t hurt, right? 

Hank leans forward more and he’s able to feel Havok’s warm breath on his skin. Hank sucks in a breath before closing his eyes and pressing his lips up against his. It isn’t Hank’s first kiss, but it is certainly the best kiss he thinks he’s ever had. 

Havok’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of mint. Hank moves his hands up from his waist to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He can tell Havok’s holding back too, wanting Hank to dominate the kiss. Hank slowly lets his tongue run along Havok’s lower lip, making his gasp against the kiss and part his lips. Hank then parts his own lips to deepen the kiss and nibbles at his lower lip, making Havok moan and seal their lips in a final kiss before pulling away. 

“Damn,” he smirks. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” Hank answers immediately but then remembers about Raven. “Let me just find my friend first, okay? I’ll be right back,” Havok nods and steals a quick kiss before Hank walks off to find Raven.

Hank spots her at the bar, giggling with a man who’s dressed in all red, wearing a red mask as well. “Ra-Mystique,” Hank quickly corrects. “I-I’m getting a ride home with someone else.” Raven turns away from the man and gives Hank a wink. “Don’t tell me you told me so,” he warns and Raven pouts. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Henry!” Raven calls behind him and Hank makes his way back to Havok.

“Let’s go,” he takes his hand in his as they make their way past the people in the room and out to the streets. The sun has already set and the streets were lit up by street lamps. 

“So my place or yours?” Havok asks and Hank smirks as he hails down a cab. 

“Mine,” he leads Havok into the cab which drives them back to Hank’s apartment.

-  
Hank’s not one for one night stands, but Havok is situated comfortably in his lap and Hank’s mouth is currently focusing on a spot on Havok’s neck, trying to make his mark there. Neither of them have taken off their masks and Hank’s apartment is fairly dark so he’s still not _exactly_ sure what the other looks like. From what he can tell though, Havok is around his age, he’s good looking from what Hank can see, fun to talk to, and is also very interested in Hank. 

“You do this often?” Havok smirks as he starts to push Hank’s jacket off of his shoulders and starts to unbutton his shirt. 

“No,” Hank murmurs against his skin before biting down on it, making Havok let out a moan. Hank pulls away to press a deep kiss to his lips, before pulling away entirely to stare at him. “Do you?” Havok shakes his head and a smile falls on his face and Hank leans forward to kiss him once more. 

They both start to grab at each other’s clothes, trying to remove the remaining pieces of fabric between them. Once Havok’s fully naked, Hank takes off his mask, which is still on for some reason, and his breath catches in his throat. Whoever Havok really is, he’s absolutely gorgeous, from what he can still see since they were practically in the dark now. Hank caresses his cheek with his hand, making the other shiver. Hank removes his own mask before sealing their lips back together and sinking down on the couch, straddling Havok in his lap as he does so.

-  
The light streaming through the window stirs Hank out of his sleep, making him groan as he attempts to open his eyes. He really should’ve taken out his contacts when he got home, but he was so preoccupied in Havok that he didn’t even have time to take them out. 

Speaking of Havok, Hank realizes that he’s gone, taking all evidence of himself with him. Hank sighs, wishing he was still here, but he also smiles because Hank’s pretty sure that he just had the best night of his life.

He gathers up his clothes from the previous night and heads to the bathroom where he pops his contacts out. Hank’s eyes were slightly red and irritated, but he thinks it’s worth it. He takes a quick shower, uses some eye drops to get rid of the redness in his eyes, puts his glasses back on, and changes into a white button down with black slacks. 

Hank heads back into his living room, grabbing his phone to see he has a couple texts from Raven and a recent miscall from Charles. Hank quickly dials Charles’ number before putting his phone to his ear.

“Hank, I’m sorry to bother you but I need a favor,” Charles says immediately when he picks up.

“Of course, what is it?”

“My TA had a family emergency and he’ll be absent for a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you’d like to fill in temporarily?” Hank tries to remember what class Charles teaches, then he starts to smile. 

“I’d love to!” Hank boasts. “When should I come?”

“Is now a good time?” 

“Now is perfect, I’ll see you then,” Hank hangs up and quickly throws on his shoes before heading out the door.

-  
Hank arrives at the university in under twenty minutes, meeting Charles in the parking lot. “Thank you so much again, Hank. I really owe you one,” Charles smiles at him graciously as he leads him inside.

“It’s no problem,” he smiles. “You know how much I love physics. What do you need me to do today?” 

“Just keep track of attendance and grade some tests,” Charles leads him into a classroom, which is already starting to fill up with students. “Hello everyone,” Charles greets to his students as he leads Hank to a desk by Charles’ where there’s already a stack of papers greeting him. “Class, as you know Bobby is absent for a couple of weeks, so I had a friend of mine, Hank, fill in for him for him until Bobby comes back.” Hank gives a small smile to everyone before focusing on grading the tests in front of him and Charles starts his lesson.

About five minutes into the lesson, someone enters the room, stopping Charles from saying what he was about to say. “Hello Alex,” Charles greets and Hank looks up to see a blond boy, looking around his age, wearing a leather jacket with the collar very far up on his neck, walk in. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex says as he takes a seat upfront, digging out his notebook and starting to jot down what Charles has already written on the board.

“It’s alright,” Charles smiles warmly at the boy before resuming his lesson. Hank looks at Alex for a moment, watching him focus intensely on Charles’ words, before he looks away. Hank senses some familiarity about the boy, but he shrugs it off and resumes to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Hank/Alex interactions begin!!

When Charles’ class concludes, Hank slowly starts to gather his things, having to take the papers Charles gave him home since his last TA was a little behind, before being approached by Charles, who’s beaming at him.

“Hank, I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine who also happens to be one of my students,” Charles steps aside to let the blond boy who came late to class approach Hank. “Alex, this is a friend of mine, Hank. Hank, Alex.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hank offers his hand for Alex to take, but Alex only stares back at him with a weird and slightly annoyed expression. Hank clears his throat, feeling a little awkward as he pulls his hand back, starting to gather up his stuff again.

“Well,” Charles says a little too cheerfully to clear the awkward silence that has now started to form, “I’ll leave you two to talk, excuse me,” he gives a quick smile to the sympathetic look Hank flashes him before walking away. 

Hank’s starting to feel awkward around Alex, especially since he hasn’t said a single word to him. Hank takes a deep breath and looks up at the boy across from him, seeing his eyes are quite pretty. He would tell him so too, but Hank is still sort of hung up on Havok…

“Is there something I can help you with?” Hank looks back up at Alex, flashing him a polite smile, which Alex doesn’t match. 

“No,” he states before turning around and walking out of the classroom. Hank frowns at the boy before packing up the rest of his things and heading back to his apartment. 

When he arrives, he sees Raven sprawled across his couch, reading a magazine. “You know I told you to use my spare key in case of an emergency, right?” Hank says with a smile as he closes his door and flops down on the couch next to her. 

“This is an emergency!” Raven tosses the magazine on the coffee table. “You didn’t answer my calls, Hank! Explain yourself!” Hank starts to smile sheepishly as he thinks of Havok. “Hank!”

“Alright, alright “ he lets out a small laugh. “I met someone last night, remember?” 

Raven’s green eyes go wide with enthusiasm. “Yes! Well, who was it?”

“I didn’t catch his name, not his actual name that is. But he was gorgeous, Raven. He had the prettiest eyes, the best laugh, and his smile-he was the perfect guy,” he coos.

“So in the morning you asked for his number?”

Hank sighs disappointedly. “No, he was gone by the time I woke up and he took all traces of himself. I didn’t have time to really search for him anyway though, Charles needed me to TA this morning and I met the oddest kid, his names Alex.”

“Alex Summers?” Raven asks and Hank shrugs, not knowing his whole name. “Blond hair? Sort of mean looking?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Charles introduced us, but when he left us alone, it became sort of awkward,” he mumbles as he recalls the encounter.

Raven shrugs. “It’ll take some time before he starts warming up to you, but he’s pretty cool once you get to know him.” Hank nods, hoping that Raven’s right. 

-  
As it turns out, Raven wasn’t right, at all. Hank forms a study group, well offers to for those in Charles’ physics class, but Alex is the only one who shows up. Hank didn’t mind, he’s glad he could help someone that day, but Alex just doesn’t seem to be listening to a single word Hank’s telling him.

“And once you calculate the velocity, you should find your answer,” Hank looks up from his notes to see Alex is tuned out, staring blankly at the bookshelves in the university library. “Look Alex, if you want to get a better grade on your next test, you should listen to me.” Alex turns to look at Hank, a slight glare present in his eyes. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so boring then I’d listen,” Alex retorts and Hank feels his temper rising. 

“If you want to fail then by all means, go right ahead,” Hank closes his notebook and starts to pack up his things. 

Alex rolls his eyes at him. “What I mean is you’re just repeating me stuff I already know,” he says more apologetically to him. “I already know how to do this stuff, I just don’t know how to start it,” he mumbles.

Hank stops putting his things away to look at him again. “What do you mean?”

“I have to take my brother to school in the morning so I’m always twenty minutes late to class so I miss out on the explanation on how whatever it is we’re learning actually starts,” he explains.

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say so?”

Alex rolls his eyes again, more playfully this time. “Because as soon as you sat down you just started ranting about velocity and what not.”

“So you just let me talk for a whole hour about stuff you already know?” Alex nods and Hank shakes his head at himself. “Alright well,” he pulls his notes back out, “this is what you missed today. Do you need me to explain it to you?” Alex shakes his head. “So all you really needed is the notes?” Alex nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he says a little awkwardly before gathering up the rest of his things and heading out of the library. 

Hank has come to one conclusion about Alex Summers: He is in fact very weird, well around Hank at least. 

-  
The next day, Hank’s at the university again, grading a new stack of papers Charles handed him this morning. About twenty minutes into the lesson, Alex shows up and starts writing down what Charles is explaining. Hank looks at him for a moment before back down at the paper in front of him. He’ll give Alex the notes he took for him about all the stuff he missed, but he’ll do it after class.

Hank doesn’t know exactly _why_ he took time away from his own work to help Alex out, even though Alex was rude to him the other day, but it must be his kind nature that’s doing it. Or the fact that if he just takes notes for Alex, he won’t have to see him in his study group. 

By the time the class is over, Hank still has a decent amount of papers left to grade so he takes it with him and starts to head out. He sees Alex is taking his time packing his things, so Hank walks over to him and hands him the notes. 

“What’s this?” Alex asks as he takes the papers from Hank, starting to examine them. 

“I took notes while you were gone.” Alex looks back up at Hank, with an expression of confusion and shock. 

“Thanks,” Hank gives a nod in reply before starting to walk off. “Hey,” Alex grabs his arm and Hank feels himself being turned around. “Sorry about the other day,” he mumbles.

“It’s alright,” Hank gives him a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he waves goodbye before heading to the library and resuming his grading. 

Well, he _tries_ to resume to his grading, but it seems that Alex has followed him in there and is now sitting across from him. Hank normally wouldn’t have a problem, but the fact that Alex is just staring at him is a bit distracting. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Hank asks, not looking up from his papers.

“I’m just waiting,” Alex replies.

“For?”

“You to finish.”

Hank looks up at him with a weird look. “Why?”

“I don’t understand the notes at all,” he states. “But there’s no rush so just finish whatever it is you’re doing.”

“So what are you going to do in the meantime?” Hank asks as he looks back down at the papers, resuming his work. 

Alex sighs. “Don’t know,” he starts to drum his fingers on the table; Hank can feel his eyes on him. “You know, you look familiar.”

“Well you see me everyday,” Hank replies a little dryly. 

“Yeah no shit,” Alex lets out a faint laugh. “But I’m serious, have I met you before?” 

“No. I’m usually good with people and faces so if I met you, I probably wouldn’t forget that I did,” he mumbles.

Alex smirks, but Hank doesn’t look up to see it. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he teases and Hank can’t help but let a small smile fall to his lips. 

Okay so maybe Raven was right, Alex is cool, just slightly. Hank still thinks he’s weird though. 

-  
Taking notes for Alex just became a daily thing, and Alex joining Hank in the library after class became a thing too. 

“John got a C on his last test,” Alex lets out a low whistle. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s doing bad.”

“Alex!” Hank snatches the test back from him. “Stop looking at your classmates tests!” He puts all of the papers out of Alex’s reach as he continues to grade the rest of them.

“Such a stick-in-the-mud,” he teases. “I’m only looking because John used to get As on all of his tests when Bobby was around but since Bobby isn’t here anymore, it confirms my suspicions.”

“About?”

“Why do you think you arrived here so suddenly, Hank?” 

Hank looks up at Alex to see a mischievous look is in his eyes. “Because he had a family emergency?”

“Because him and John were sleeping together,” he grins. “Scandalous, right?” Hank looks at Alex’s smile, starting to get lost in his bright white teeth. “Charles saw how he was letting his grade go up without him actually doing any effort, so he figured out what he was doing and fired him,” he says simply. “So just don’t get into any relationships with a student here and you should be good.”

Hank looks away from his smile and shakes his head, resuming to his work. “Didn’t plan on it.”

“What?” Alex scoffs. “Not even me?” He teases and Hank can’t help but laugh. 

“Especially you, Alex,” he muses.

Alex huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’d make a great boyfriend, you’re missing out McCoy.”

“I’m sure you would.” Hank can’t help but think what Alex would be like as a boyfriend, and how he doesn’t really mind the thought of it. Hank shakes the thought away and clears his throat. “Now stop distracting me, I need to finish these papers.”

“How can I be distracting if you’re not even looking at me?” Hank looks up to see Alex smirking. Damn that smile.

“Because you’re talking,” he states and quickly looks back down. If he looks longer than he’ll start to blush.

“Then don’t listen.” Hank shakes his head at him. “Or if you’d let me help you, we could get those papers done sooner and do something else.”

“You know I can’t let you do that,” he tries to tune out now, trying to focus on grading.

Alex sighs loudly. “But I’m bored.”

“So go home.”

“So I’ll just go home to an empty house and be bored for the next four hours till my brother gets home?” Alex shakes his head at the idea. “But if you finish those papers, we both could go back to my house and find something to do.”

Hank sighs defeatedly. “Alright, but you have to stop talking, deal?”

“My lips are sealed,” he smirks.

-  
Hank honestly didn’t know what he was expecting when Alex suggested going back to his place, but he didn’t expect to actually _enjoy_ his company. Not even a week ago the blond was being rude to Hank but now, he’s laughing at Alex’s story of him breaking his arm.

“It’s not funny!” Alex lightly swats his arm as Hank continues to laugh. “I was only ten!”

“And you were old enough to know that you shouldn’t jump off a swing since the likely hood of you landing on your arm is-

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” he interjects and scoots closer to Hank on the small couch in Alex’s living room. “What stupid thing have you done?”

Hank shrugs. “I don’t do anything stupid.”

“There isn’t one thing you’ve done that was stupid?” Hank thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “You’re boring.”

Hank scoffs. “I am not boring!”

“Yes you are,” Alex states. “You don’t do anything fun.”

“How would you know?”

Alex shrugs. “I wouldn’t, but I can tell you’re boring,” Hank rolls his eyes at that. “What do you like to do for fun?” 

“I watch Jeopardy every night, I-

“Okay stop right there,” he interjects. “That’s boring stuff, Hank.”

Hank turns his whole body towards Alex now. “Okay then Summers, what do you like to do for fun?”

“Lots of things,” he replies. “I like to go to the gym, movies, parties, hanging out with my little brother. You know, actual fun stuff. You should try it sometime.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Noted.”

“We could do something fun,” Alex suggests. “After all, we do have about a couple hours left before Scott gets home…”

“So your last TA got fired for sleeping with a student?” Hank asks and Alex bites down on his lip and nods. “In other words, I could get in trouble from this?” 

“Are you giving me an easy grade if I do?” Hank shakes his head. “Then you’re fine,” Alex moves himself to sit comfortably on Hank’s lap. “Besides, it’s not like anyone will know,” he leans closer. “I’ll prove to you that’d I make a good boyfriend too.”

Hank cocks an eyebrow. “Will you now?” Alex nods. “That’s a bit forward, don’t you think?”

Alex shrugs in reply before pressing his lips up against Hank’s, who kisses him back more deeply. He rests his hands on Alex’s waist as he nibbles on his lower lip. Hank runs his hand through his blond locks to pull him closer, feeling Alex’s lips part against his own. Hank runs his tongue against his lower lip, about to slide his tongue in his mouth, but the sound of a phone ringing interrupts him.

“Hold on,” Alex pulls away and digs out his phone from his pocket before answering it. “Hello?” Hank starts to press kisses to his jaw as he keeps talking. “Alright, I’ll be there to pick him up,” he hangs up the phone before letting out a groan. “I have to go,” he says disappointedly. 

“What’s wrong?” Hank pulls away to look at him. 

“Scott got into a fight with some kid and now he’s suspended so I have to go pick him up,” he gives Hank a quick kiss before moving himself off of his lap and off of the couch. “Until tomorrow?”

Hank stands and seals their lips together in a final kiss before pulling away. “See you tomorrow.”

-  
Hank sees Alex show up to class on time the next day and he can’t help but smile. Alex catches his eye and flashes him a smirk before turning his attention to Charles who is now starting his lesson. 

When class is over, Alex approaches Hank, a sheepish smile on his face. “Can I treat you to lunch or do you have work to do?” 

“I have- 

“Hi, you’re doing a study session, right?” Hank and Alex both turn their attention to another blond. 

“I am,” Hank replies. “Do you need to do a study session today?” The boy nods. “Alright, I’ll meet you in the library shortly.” The boy gives a small smile before walking off. “What?” Hank asks to Alex’s know annoyed expression.

“That’s John,” he grumbles. “The one who fucked the last TA.” Hank gives a small nod and follows a now angry Alex to the library. 

The study session went fairly well, despite Alex looking grumpy the whole time. Hank thinks it’s cute how annoyed he is, but he seems him get even more mad as John talks.

“So will you help me with my grade?” John asks and Alex rolls his eyes. “Because you’re really smart, Hank. I admire that in you.” 

“Thanks,” Hank replies, a weird look on his face. He studies John a little before looking back down, his mind starting to race. John did match the features Havok has, and he is being rather flirtatious with Hank as well…

“Dude, sleeping your way to an A isn’t going to help you this time,” Alex says, snapping Hank out of his thoughts. “He’s way out of your league,” John scowls and abruptly leaves the table, leaving Hank and Alex be. “Now that he’s gone, do you want to grab lunch?”

Hank stares blankly at where John was before looking at Alex and giving a small nod. He’s definitely going to have to tell Raven he found out who Havok is, and how he’s sort of already dating Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hank...
> 
> How will Raven react to Hank’s discovery? Will Hank tell Alex?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of some smut! Enjoy! ;)

“So,” Raven starts slowly, “What you’re saying is the guy you had a one night stand with was someone who slept with the former TA?” Hank gives a small nod. “And you’re dating Alex?”

“Sort of,” Raven gives him a look. “Okay, we kissed and went out a couple times, but we haven’t made it official or anything,” he runs a hand through his hair. “What am I going to do? I like Alex, a lot, but my night with John was great…” 

Hank shakes his thoughts of John away. It was a one night stand, just _one_ amazing night. Besides, Hank couldn’t form an actual relationship with John, he only wants a good grade. But Alex, he’s different. He actually, genuinely likes Hank; he’s funny, charming, and Hank’s pretty sure he could stare at him all day if he wants to. 

“Well?” Raven’s words snap him out of his thoughts. “Who is it going to be?”

“Alex,” he replies immediately. “I’m picking Alex.”

Raven beams. “Good.”

-  
When Hank sees Alex the next day, he shows up to class fairly early, he pulls him into a sweet kiss, making Alex pull away with a smile. “Hello to you too,” he grins.

“I was thinking,” he wraps his arms around his waist, “after I help out whoever needs it in the library today, we could go back to my place and hang out for a bit.”

“I would love to,” he presses a kiss to Hank’s cheek, “Let’s hope John doesn’t try to flirt his way to a grade either,” Hank lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.

“With you there, I don’t think it should happen.”

“It won’t,” he says firmly. “The day I let John Allerdyce steal my man is a day I don’t want to see,” he leans up to press a quick kiss to Hank’s cheek as more students start to trail in. “See you after class.” Alex winks before taking a seat in his usual spot. Hank takes a seat in his usual spot as well, trying to occupy himself while his mind races. 

Hank absolutely cannot tell Alex about his one night stand with John, that secret will remain between him and Raven. He’s surprised he hasn’t recognized him yet, or maybe he has and hasn’t said anything. Hank doesn’t really care that much because he _doesn’t_ like John, he likes Alex and he chooses Alex over John any day. 

He looks over at Alex, who’s listening intensely to Charles’ words, then over at John who’s texting on his phone. Hank looks back at Alex and he feels himself starting to smile as he looks at the blond. He won’t tell Alex about John, he can’t lose him.

Hank does everything in his power to keep Alex too. For example, when class is over, they go back to Hank’s apartment, no one showed up at the library, and Hank swears he’s never seen a smile so big on anyone before than he does Alex. 

“What?” Hank asks as he flops down on his couch, Alex moving to sit down comfortably in his lap. “Why are you smiling so much?” 

“Because I’m with _you_ ,” he coos as he seals their lips together in a deep kiss. Alex smiles against the kiss as he moves his arms around Hank’s neck to pull him closer.

Hank rests his hands on his waist as he moves his head to start pressing kisses to his neck. He gets a wave of déjà vu, since he knows he has done this before, but not with Alex. He immediately feels a wave of guilt and pulls away, making Alex look at him with a curious look.

“What’s wrong?” He runs a hand through Hank’s hair and Hank looks away from his precious eyes. “Hank?” Alex takes his face in his hands but Hank looks down, avoiding eye contact. “Hank-

“I’m sorry,” he blurts and looks up at him. “It’s nothing, I was just thinking about something,” he mumbles.

“Care to share?” Hank shakes his head and Alex frowns. “Why not?”

Hank smiles as he sees Alex pouting and presses a kiss to his lips to make it go away. “I’d rather show you,” he makes Alex get up and switch positions so that Hank is now in between Alex’s legs while Alex sits on the couch. Hank looks up at him as he moves his hand over the front of his jeans, gripping him a little hardly through the fabric. Alex groans and sinks a little lower on the couch, letting Hank have free reign at palming him. 

“Is this what you think about during class?” Alex asks with a smirk, running a hand through Hank’s hair to steady himself as he slowly unbuttons his jeans.

Hank shrugs with a smile. “Maybe,” he teases as he lowers Alex’s jeans to his thighs, starting to stroke him through his boxers. 

“Hank,” he pants as the grip in Hank’s hair tightens. Hank grins as he moves his boxers down and wraps a hand around him. Alex watches him intensely as he moves his hand and up and down, trying to form a good rhythm. Alex’s mouth falls open in a moan and Hank leans up to press a quick kiss to his lips before lowering himself back down and taking Alex’s cock into his mouth. “Oh my god…”

“Oh my god!” Both boys jump as they turn to see Raven is now in Hank’s apartment, holding a piece of paper in one hand and the other is over her mouth in shock.

“Raven!” Hank hisses as he feels his cheeks heat up immediately. He scrambles to his feet and blocks Alex from view so he can make himself presentable. “It’s called knocking!”

“I didn’t expect you to be _doing_ anything!” She exclaims defensively as she hands Hank the paper she’s holding. “I just wanted to drop this off. You might find it useful,” she quickly mumbles before heading towards the door. “It was good seeing you, Alex!” Raven quickly calls over her shoulder before leaving Hank’s apartment. 

Hank flops back down on his couch and runs a hand through his hair as he tries to remain calm. “Well that was awkward,” Alex says, flopping down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Tell me about it,” he grumbles. “I really should take away her key.”

Alex laughs, making Hank crack a smile. “Yeah,” he takes the paper out of Hank’s hands and examines it. “What’s this for anyway? It looks like a list of people’s names. Hey, I know them,” he points to a name on the page. “And them…why did Raven give this to you?”

Hank looks at the paper to see it’s a guest list from Charles’ masquerade party. “Give that back!” Hank tries to reach for the paper but Alex is too fast for him. Alex gets off of the couch and continues to read the paper. 

“I know them too,” he flips to the next page as he points out all the people he knows.

“Alex!” Hank chases after him, following him into the kitchen where he wraps his arms around his waist and snatches the paper from him. 

“Why do you have that?” Alex asks as he still tries to reach for the paper, but Hank extends his arm so it’s out of his reach. “You’re taller, not fair,” he pouts.

“It doesn’t matter,” he tosses the paper on the counter as he secures his arms more around his waist. 

“If it doesn’t matter then why can’t I see it?”

Hank sighs. “Because I don’t want you to see it.”

“And why not?” Alex presses. 

“You’re very stubborn.”

Alex smirks. “Get used to it, McCoy,” he presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re not off the hook for this, I’ll get the information out of you eventually.”

Hank playfully rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you will,” he starts to kiss his neck.

“Oh I will,” Alex says with determination. “One way or another, I’ll get it out of you.” Hank laughs against his skin before pressing their lips back together, ignoring the way Alex’s words make him nervous. Hank couldn’t let Alex find out he slept with John, ever.

-  
When Alex goes home later that night, Hank takes the list Raven gave him and starts to search for John’s name. He’s thankful that the names are in alphabetical order by last name as he starts to search the As. Hank frowns as he scans the list the first time. He doesn’t see John’s name, at all. 

He calls Raven, still scanning the list as he waits for her to pick up. “John isn’t on the list,” he says before she can even say hello. “I just checked it about two times now, he’s not on the list.”

“That’s good!” Raven enthuses. “It means you didn’t sleep with someone you don’t like!”

“I suppose,” he sighs as he sets the list down on his coffee table, starting to wonder who Havok is. “But if it wasn’t John, then who was it?”

“Don’t know,” she replies flatly. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that I walked in on you and Alex about to-

“Goodbye Raven!” Hank quickly hangs up the phone and lies down on his couch, staring blankly at his gray ceiling. 

He thinks about Havok, his hair, his eyes, and that amazing smile of his. He knows he’s not being fair to Alex by still being hung up on some random guy who he’ll probably never see again, but it doesn’t hurt to think about him, right?

Hank hears his phone ringing and he looks to see it’s Alex. “Hello?” He already feels himself starting to smile. 

“Hey,” Alex replies coolly on the other end. “I’ve been thinking about you,” he coos.

Hank smiles to himself. “Have you now?” 

“Mhm.”

“Care to share?”

“I’d rather show you,” he teases and Hank lets out a small laugh. “Tomorrow, my place after class. Scott’s not suspended anymore so I’ll have the house to myself.”

“And I’ll have to help you with the notes that’ll you miss afterwards,” he points out and Alex groans.

“How could I forget?” He groans and Hank hears someone talking to him on the other end. “I have to go, Scott’s nagging me to give him his phone back.”

Hank knits his eyebrows together. “You took away his phone?”

“Of course,” he says simply. “He got suspended, I had to give him some sort of punishment.” Hank smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Hank.”

“You too, Alex,” he hangs up then and heads to the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed. 

-  
The next day, Hank takes the attendance list with him to the library as he tries to figure out who Havok is. He narrows down to all of the boys in the class, but none of them are blond except John and John wasn’t on the invitation list Raven gave him.

“Earth to Hank,” Alex waves his hand in front of Hank’s face to get his attention. “You’ve been staring at the same piece of paper for the past twenty minutes. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” he mumbles and sets the paper aside with the rest of his stuff and gives Alex all of his attention. “Is there something you need help with?”

Alex shakes his head, a concerned look on his face. “What is it you keep thinking about?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly it does matter because it’s all you’ve been thinking about!” He exclaims. “What’s bothering so much that you won’t even tell your own boyfriend about it?”

Hank’s heart flutters at the new title Alex has to him but he lets out a sigh. “I-I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Fine,” Alex crosses his arms over his chest as he stares down at his notebook, glaring down at it. 

“Why are you mad?”

“Not mad,” he grumbles.

“So your physics notes just happened to piss you off?” Hank asks and Alex looks up at him with a glare. “Fine, you want to know what’s been bothering me?” Hank glares back, receiving a nod from Alex. “I’ve slept with someone and I have no idea who the hell they are and I’m trying to figure it out, happy?”

Alex’s eyes soften to concern and hurt washes over his face. “Am I not good enough for you, Hank? Is that it? Were you just going to use me for a little bit longer till you found this person and leave me for them?”

“No,” Hank replies immediately, worry starting to build up inside of him. “Alex, wait-

“Forget it,” Alex gathers up the rest of his stuff and starts to leave the table. “Have fun on your hunt for your Prince Fucking Charming,” he bolts out of the library then and Hank’s frozen in his seat, unable to get up and go after him. 

Hank ignores the way his chest is aching and gathers the rest of his things before heading home. He can’t get Alex’s sad face and hurt eyes out of his head as he drives. Hank shouldn’t have told him what was going on, he shouldn’t have told him the truth. But at the same time, Hank couldn’t keep it from him much longer, Alex deserved to know what was going on, even if it broke him. 

-  
Hank ignores looking at anyone the next day in class, but he can’t help look up about an hour into class, just to see if Alex is doing okay, but Alex isn’t there. Hank scans the room of students to see if Alex just switched seats, but he doesn’t seem to be in the room at all. 

Is he really so hurt that he would skip class just to avoid Hank? Alex doesn’t seem like the kind of person to do that, but maybe Hank hurt him so badly that he is the cause of that happening. He shakes the thought away as it starts to make his chest hurt. Hank glances at his phone to see he has a missed call and voice mail from Alex. 

He looks over at Charles and raises his phone and gestures towards the hallway if he could take a call. Charles nods, dismissing Hank from his seat and he nearly bolts to the hallway. He presses play and holds the phone up to his ear: 

“Charles didn’t answer so,” Alex sighs sadly. “There was an accident this morning and I won’t be in class for the rest of the week. I’ll see you Monday.”

Hank pulls his phone away to see the voicemail ends there and he feels himself starting to get worried. Is Alex hurt? What accident could’ve happened? He doesn’t care that all his stuff is left in Charles’ classroom, he needs to go see if Alex is okay. 

He drives to the nearest hospital, parking right up front before running in through the double doors and up to the nurse’s desk. “Alex Summers. I’m looking for Alex Summers.”

The nurse looks at Hank before down at her computer, typing away. “There is no one by that name, but we do have a patient by the name of Scott Summers on the fifth floor getting a CAT Scan-

Hank doesn’t head the rest and runs to the elevator, tapping his foot anxiously as the elevator slowly rises up to the fifth floor. When the door opens, Hank sees Alex sitting outside of a room, head in his hands.

“Alex,” Hank slowly approaches him and takes a seat next to him. He hesitates at first, but slowly puts a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

Alex slowly lifts his head to look at Hank, his blue eyes red and puffy as if he’s been crying. “It’s all my fault,” Hank’s heart breaks as a tear slides down Alex’s face. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a tight hug, Alex doesn’t fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Scott? Will Hank find out who Havok is? Should he have told Alex?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed...

Hank looks down at Alex, who fell asleep about an hour ago, as he rests his head against Hank’s chest. They’ve been at the hospital for nearly twelve hours now, Alex insisted on seeing Scott, who thankfully just had a mild concussion and will be okay, before he relaxed a little and allowed himself to get some sleep. Scott, on the other hand, is wide awake and is telling Hank about what happened. 

“So Alex is driving me to school like he does every morning right, so this random guy who’s just not paying attention turns when we’re turning and he just crashes with us head on,” he explains a bit calmly. “Alex is pissed since the guy drove away and his car got totaled. I just hit my head a bit too hard and Alex freaked out and took me here.” Hank gives a nod in understanding. “He’s always been overprotective, you know?”

“Well, you are his little brother,” Hank mutters in response.

“I know but I’m fifteen, I don’t need to be protected,” he grumbles. 

Hank shrugs. “Alex is just trying to protect you,” he looks down at the blond still asleep on his chest. “And I’m just trying to protect your brother,” he says mainly to himself, unaware if Scott heard him or not. Hank presses a kiss to his head before gently lifting Alex off of him and resting him against the chair he’s sitting on. “I should get going,” he drapes an extra blanket over Alex before turning to face Scott, giving him a small smile. “Get some sleep, okay?” Scott nods and Hank leaves the room then, driving back home to his apartment where he sees Raven is comfortably sitting on his couch, watching TV.

“You’ve been gone for awhile,” she comments, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

“Alex and his little brother got into a car accident,” he sighs as he takes a seat next to her. “They’ll both be okay, thankfully,” he takes his glasses off and rubs at his eyes. “I really messed things up with him though.”

Raven turns off the TV and turns her body to look at Hank. “How so?”

“I told him how I slept with someone and I was trying to figure it out who it was. I couldn’t lie to him anymore, Raven. Alex deserved to know the truth,” Raven nods in understanding. “When I told him, he was so hurt and angry, I can’t erase the look of his face out of my head.”

“So forget about the guy and mend things with Alex,” she says as if it’s a simple solution. “You clearly care about Alex more than you do with this guy you had a one night stand with, and you already said you would pick Alex over him regardless of who it is,” she points out.

Hank groans in frustration. “But there’s just something about this guy that I can’t just let go. I just need to know _who_ it is. I just need to ease my conscious by finding out who it was so I can just move on.”

“That’s why it’s called a one night stand, you don’t need to remember who the person is. You’ll probably never see them again so just let it go, Hank. Be with Alex, let yourself be happy.” Hank nods in agreement, knowing Raven is right. 

“Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll let the mysterious man go.” Hank, for once, actually believes himself. He just hopes Alex is easy to forgive him.

-  
Hank waits till Alex gets back on Monday to really talk to him. He only called him over the weekend to ask how Scott was doing, he didn’t want to address the topic over the phone or when his brother just got home from the hospital.

He again waits until he’s helping Alex catch up after class in the library. Hank gets him through Friday’s lesson in about an hour, but he can tell Alex is getting stressed. “We can take a break if you want,” he suggests and Alex nods in agreement. “How’s Scott doing?” 

“He’s back at school, taking the bus now which he hates but he doesn’t really have a choice,” he sighs. “Thankfully insurance covered my car and I have to pick up a new one after this.”

“I can take you, if you want,” Alex nods in agreement. “We can go now if you want, unless you need more help on anything,” he offers as Alex starts to think. 

“Sure,” he starts to put his stuff away. “Let’s go.” Hank quickly packs up his stuff and leads Alex out of the library and to his car. 

Hank’s nervous as he drives, keeping his eyes focused on the road as his sweaty palms grip the steering wheel. “Alex, I-I’m sorry,” he starts shakily. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just so caught up in trying to find out who this guy was so I could just move on and be with you,” he glances out of the corner of his eye to see Alex is staring out the window. “I’m choosing you, Alex. I’m going to forget all about this guy and I’m staying with you.”

“Or,” Alex turns to look at Hank now, he can’t tell if he’s glaring at him or not, “I’ll help you look for this guy so we can both move on from this, okay?”

Hank feels a small smile tugging at his lips. “Okay,” he agrees.

“This guy better be fucking hot, Hank,” Alex teases. 

“Not as hot as you,” Hank coos and Alex laughs, the sound warming his heart. He feels a warm hand on his leg and looks down to see Alex’s hand is rested on him. Hank takes one of his hands off of the wheel and takes his hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Is anyone?” Alex laughs and Hank shakes his head at him, pulling up to the car dealership. Alex presses a quick kiss to his cheek before opening the car door and stepping out. “I’ll meet you back at your place,” he announces before closing the door and walking off. 

Hank starts to feel relieved as he drives home, but he can’t help his thoughts from racing with finding out who Havok is. He’s grateful Alex is helping him figure out who it is, but he’s just slightly nervous. What if Hank knows them? What if it’s someone he hates? What if he ends up liking Havok more than he intends to?

No, he will absolutely _not_ like Havok more than Alex. Hank is with Alex and things will stay that way. Him and Alex will figure out whoever this guy is _together_ then they will move on from this and be happy with their lives. Hank honestly can’t wait to just get this all over with. 

-  
“So,” Alex searches on Hank’s laptop, starting to open up a social media browser. “What’s his name?” 

“I-I don’t know his name,” he stumbles and Alex cocks an eyebrow. 

“So this guy just went back to your apartment with you and you had sex with him without asking for his name or anything?” 

Hank feels his cheeks heat up, why is he so nervous? “They only had a nickname,” he mumbles.

“Which was-?” Alex waits for an answer before letting out a sigh when Hank hesitates. “Hank, just tell me what it is, okay? I want to move on from this as much as you do, relax,” he lets a small smile fall to his lips. “I won’t beat the guy up or anything,” he jokes.

“His name was Havok and he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a really bright smi-Why are you laughing?” Hank asks halfway through his sentence. “Alex, what’s so funny?” He asks the blond who continues to chuckle with laughter. 

Alex lets out a few more laughs before containing himself, a grin resting on his lips. “Was he wearing a white mask?” Hank nods. “God, I’m in love with an idiot,” he starts to laugh again. 

“Alex, I don’t understand-

“Hank, I’m Havok.” 

Hank stares at Alex for a moment, studying him. The blond hair. The eyes. The smile. His amazing laugh that makes Hank’s chest feel warm and fuzzy. The fact that he’s struggling with physics. Havok was right in front of him the whole time and he was too blinded by his own obliviousness to realize it.

“Oh,” he says quietly. “You’re Havok,” he states and Alex nods. “Did-did you recognize me the next morning?” Alex nods again. “You didn’t say anything?” 

“I thought you knew who I was and just acted like you didn’t know me at all,” he replies. “So at first, I didn’t think it was you, but when we kissed, I knew it was you. Taking me back to your apartment confirmed it.”

“But you didn’t say anything?” Alex shakes his head. 

“I thought you were talking about someone else.”

Hank stares back at Alex with a blank expression as he tries to wrap his head around this new information. “Why did you leave that morning?”

“I had to take Scott to school.”

“Excuse me,” Hank gets off of the couch and goes into his bedroom, searching for the list Raven gave him. He flips to wear the S’s start, finding Alex’s name on there. Hank really should’ve read the whole thing. 

“Are you disappointed?” Hank turns to see Alex has followed him and is now standing in the doorway. 

“What?” Hank drops the list on his dresser and walks over to Alex, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him close. “Alex,” he runs a hand through his hair, “you have no idea how happy I am to know that it’s you. I’m just shocked, mainly at the fact that I didn’t realize it before, but I’m so happy.” Alex gives a small nod and rests his head against Hank’s shoulder. “Alex, I love you,” he admits. “I’m so glad it’s you and even if it wasn’t, I would still be with you because you’re all I want.”

Alex pulls away from his shoulder to meet Hank’s eyes, a smile falling onto his lips. “I love you too, _Henry_. By the way, why did you pick that name?”

“It’s my name, Henry Phillip McCoy,” he answers. “Why did you pick Havok?”

“Scott gave me the name,” he shrugs. “I used to cause some trouble when I was younger, no big deal.” Hank gives him a questioning look but Alex rolls his eyes and seals their lips together. “Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs against his lips. Hank sighs contently and wraps his arms around Alex’s waist as he kisses him deeper. He won’t worry about it.

-  
“You’re in a good mood,” Charles comments the next day when Hank walks into the classroom. Hank gives a shrug in reply and takes a seat in his usual spot, gathering his supplies. “Erik and I are having a party this weekend, you’re welcome to come.”

“I’d love to,” he beams. “Do you mind if I invite Alex?” Hank accidentally blurts and he feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Alex?” Charles looks at him with an amused expression. “My student Alex?” Hank gives a small nod. “I didn’t know you two were that close-

“Please don’t fire me,” Hank says quickly and looks at Charles with a pleading look. “I’m not altering his grade in anyway, I promise. It’s just a relationship.” 

Charles looks at Hank with a weird expression on his face. “You’re not going to be fired, Hank. What you and Alex do outside of this classroom is none of my concern,” Hank breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Good,” he starts to relax. “Because we sort of have been dating for almost a couple months now…”

“You’ve been dating him for a couple of months and you’re just telling me now?” Hank gives a small nod. “Well, was it the party or the first day here that did it?”

Hank looks up at Charles, starting to feel confused. “I’m sorry, what? You knew Alex was at the party?” Charles nods. “How?”

“I saw you two leave together.” Did everyone but Hank seem to know it was Alex? “I assumed you two would’ve wanted to _discuss_ things,” he walks over to his own desk and starts to gather his papers. 

“I didn’t recognize him until yesterday,” Hank says with a bit of embarrassment.

“Well,” Charles turns to face him once more, a sheepish smile on his face, “at least you two could do some fun role play.” Hank can only stare back at Charles. Did he just give him sex advice?” 

Well, needless to say, Hank suggests role play to Alex after class and they went to the library to test it out. They didn’t use the library for studying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they loved happily ever after!! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Will Hank recognize Alex? Will Alex recognize Hank?


End file.
